the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sealing Specialist
'Description' Fuinjutsu (sealing jutsu) is a hallmark ability of ninjas. Although most jutsu require some sort of "seal", fuinjutsu specialists have mastered the art and are able to make complex seals that can be used to store chakra or energy for different effects. Sealing combines well with other abilities, allowing interesting traps to be placed with different effects depending on the combination. Important: chakra draining abilities can only be used once per round and drain chakra at a rate of 1.5xCP investment. They do not return chakra to the user, nor can stolen chakra be used for other abilities. Chakra draining abilities may only be taken at the chunin level or higher. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Yin Seal - Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat, 65 for 2 feats, 100 for 3 feats. Feats are rank restricted, with one per RU between chunin and S-rank) 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Chakra Chains - After activating the jutsu, a seal on the user's chest sends out 4 chains to bind a target 10 feet away. The chains can be made stronger using extra chakra. bind mechanics (10 CP, 5 CP upkeep) Alternatively a chakra chain variant can be made that follows multi-attack rules, but this needs to be stated when taking the first level of the feat and cannot be changed later. Seal: Explosion - An explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. (10 CP) 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Five Elements Seal: Purple flames appear on the user's fingertips and the user must physically touch their intended target. When touched a portion of a person's chakra is blocked off, and they are wracked with eye-watering pain. (20 CP to seal 30 CP of opponent) 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Five Elements Trap: An expansion of the five elements seal, which must be taken as a feat first. The user sets up a seal with a radius of 10 feet. Those who step on it will find that their chakra is sealed at a rate of 1.5 times what the user has put into the seal, and the victim is wracked with pain. (40 CP to seal 60 CP of opponent.) Barrier: Confining Technique - This barrier is designed to prevent anyone from leaving its confines. Once within a certain range of the person, the user erects the barrier underfoot rendering anyone within the seals, incapable of escaping. initial cost, 20CP upkeep. Has to be placed on an opponent, then triggered from a visible range. Can be broken out if the victim has sufficient strength, or by paying the jutsu's initial cost the user paid +20CP. Can be supercharged, maintain cost will be 1/2 of base cost due to relative ease the jutsu can be broken out of (for example: supercharged to 60CP, upkeep 30CP). Yin-Yang Barrier - The Reflective Yin-Yang Barrier functions to protect the user against attacks. [40 CP, 20 CP upkeep, can be supercharged. Can be broken by attacks worth 40 CP of damage Known Users * Kaya Haranobu * Kozue Senju * Mrokeii Uzumaki * Nui Uchiha * Oyota * Saito Hyuga * Raiden Namikaze Category:Jutsu Category:Rank Upgrade